


[Clef/Bright]那些殘暴的歡愉終將以殘暴為結局

by Danzazalord



Category: SCP Foundation
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 10:21:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18849109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danzazalord/pseuds/Danzazalord
Summary: Clef今天的心情特別好。Clef今天的心情特別好，不是因為732沒有糊弄他熬夜整晚打出來的報告。Clef今天的心情特別好，不是因為員工餐廳有他最愛的華夫鬆餅。也許是因為站點裡的女同事看他的眼神依舊，也許是因為新來的助理笨拙，而他知道面對身邊這群令他天天都想毀滅世界的好同事們，他知道該讓誰為這一切負責。他覺得這是個找碴的好藉口，覺得自己很棒，昨晚也有記得保養他最喜愛的霰彈槍，所以在走廊裡遇到他討厭的人時才能如此滑順的上膛。他們去到小角落裡討論了一下令人如此不滿的現狀。Clef覺得今天的心情特別好。





	[Clef/Bright]那些殘暴的歡愉終將以殘暴為結局

　　Clef今天的心情特別的不好，特別特別的不好，不只是因為眼前的紅髮男子又一次把他的實驗搞得一團糟而已，還讓自己好不容易得到的『休息』時間泡湯了。  
　　「你有什麼想要辯駁的嗎？」但Clef還是大發慈悲的給他的同事有解釋的機會。  
　　「我說了你會聽嗎？」見罪魁禍首緊張地瞇起眼，一步一步小心翼翼地朝著門邊向後退。  
　　「嗚，給我三秒考慮一下。」而他瞇起眼也露出了如同柴郡貓的微笑，爾後很快的又睜開那雙異色瞳：「嗯，不會」

　　Clef甚至認為自己這名不朽的同事是愉快犯了，怎麼有辦法早上打個招呼，就不小心把紅茶翻倒在自己昨夜送洗回來的白色實驗衣上，在自己努力做實驗的時候還因為捉弄Kondraki的蝴蝶而被他一腳踹飛好巧不巧就撞上了自己正在進行的SCP-447實驗用水槽，他都不知道自己很容易成為屍體嗎？  
　　看著滿目瘡痍的實驗室，還有倒在地上的、可惡的同事以及從門外探出頭的Kondraki，他都不知道這件事情究竟要怪罪到Kondraki身上還是Bright身上。  
　　他嘆了口氣，拿出了霰彈槍。  
　　「給我，滾出實驗室。」  
　　難得的，他做出了明智的決定，基於不要讓實驗室出現屍體的考量上。  
　　  
　　然後最讓他生氣的就是剛才那件事情了，他不過就是想要跟他的新助理研究員好好的放鬆一下，他甚至還為此特別準備了些有意思的東西，但是在打開房門的時候，就看到他的同事正在他的房間裡，這就罷了，還把他的房間搞得一團糟。  
　　「他本來就一團糟。」他反駁，然後把從床底下翻到的保險套丟到一邊。  
　　「你為甚麼在這裡？」  
　　「我來帶SCP-529出去」他說道，果真還真的從房間裡傳出貓叫聲：「嘿，這裡，有了！」  
　　就見一隻灰色的小貓，一隻灰色的，只有前半身的小貓出現在Bright懷中，可是不知道是否是抱貓的方法不對，SCP-529縱身一躍，跳到了助理研究員的身上，在她的胸口留下了紅色的貓爪印。  
　　「『啊！』」Bright和助理研究員同時大叫出聲，為的卻是完全不同的事情，而就在兩人一貓都奪門而去的同時，Bright卻沒有那麼幸運的躲過Clef的箝制。  
　　他一手撐著門框，用自己的身體擋去了半邊的門，任誰都可以看出現在的Clef，臉上的表情是那樣的恐怖。  
　　「你為什麼能夠從一天的早上，打斷我的生活，中午，毀掉我的實驗，下午，又摧毀我的休息時間？」是的，他的同事是愉快犯，他這樣確信。  
　　「Clef，你先冷靜一下，放下你手上的霰彈槍，我們好好談。」  
　　「不，我現在非常非常的不開心。」他笑道，給自己的槍上了膛。  
　　「那就露出生氣的表情，不要笑著啊！」Bright大聲地說道，要知道在基金會的標準員工宿舍，空間就只有那麼大，真要在這邊打起來，恐怕下一副身體都要給準備上了，甚至是下下一副，或是下下下一副。  
　　「那你就陪我玩玩吧，我給你十秒鐘逃。」Clef退開了門邊，然後看向自己的手錶：「一、二……」

　　說到底，誰都知道Clef是怎樣的人物，他可不是會讓獵物輕鬆死去的那種，要說，可能比Kondraki還要更殘酷一些。  
　　在十秒之後，Clef也邁開步伐追了上去，同時架好了他的愛槍。  
　　先是第一發子彈。  
　　「嘿！Clef，你是玩真的啊！」跑在前面的Bright喊道。  
　　「當然是玩真的啊！難不成你以為我會跟Kondraki一樣，提著西洋劍跟你玩玩而已嗎？」後頭的Clef說道，輕鬆寫意的。  
　　沒有人不知道，Bright的體力可是這群管理高層中最弱的那個，他體力的數值還得端看他使用的身體，但絕大多數的狀況都會因為他的不好運動而變得體力極差。  
　　「你不是說要陪我玩玩嗎？能不能再賣力一些？」Clef在後頭輕鬆地說道，看起來就真的像在玩什麼遊戲，例如說，賭上生命的鬼抓人。  
　　但Bright在基金會這麼久的時間，也不會不知道怎樣才能讓自己脫身，他一個左轉，就轉向人了較為多的長廊，雖然不保證後頭的Clef到底會不會傷及無辜的研究員，但是自己至少可以靠著這些現成的路障甩開後頭的猛虎。  
　　「Kondraki！Gears！」看見迎面走來的同事，Bright開口大叫，但是Clef的聲音卻蓋過他的。  
　　「Kondraki你不要出手，中午那件事情我還沒跟你算！」  
　　雖然說Bright來到了工作人員較多的地區，但是在這個站點的研究員早就知道若是看到Bright在前頭瘋狂地奔馳，這個時候最好的方式就是躲入最近的一間房間內，不管那是誰的房間都好，也因此他的計謀並沒有造成Clef多大的困擾，畢竟這群還想活命的員工為他開闢了一條康莊大道。Clef加快了他跑步的速度，很快地來到Bright的背後，又一次舉起他的霰彈槍，但是這次並非使用子彈，而是拿起槍托，狠狠的朝他脆弱的背部打了下去。  
　　大概會斷三根肋骨吧。  
　　Clef在心裡這樣暗想著，製造一些以基金會標準來說並不是很嚴重的傷勢，看起來也是非常有趣的，如果能夠讓眼前的獵物在醫院躺上幾天，那說不定還可以……  
　　想到這裡Clef又一次露出微笑，忽略了同事的那一聲慘叫。  
　　樂在其中的逗弄眼前的獵物，終於是把他逼向了走廊盡頭的一角。看著他的作品：後背肋骨三處斷裂、左小腿因為疼痛而在轉彎時摔倒所造成的紅腫以及臉上的擦傷。  
　　「你真的讓我有一段很愉快的時光呢，Jack Bright。」  
　　Bright視線裡的那雙皮鞋每朝他緩慢地靠近一步，他就像個在收容失效時被追殺的D級人員那樣用手掌和臀部撐在地上不斷後退著，身上傷口造成的疼痛令他每一次移動都既笨拙又艱難，直到背靠到牆的時候他忍不住在心裡暗罵髒話。  
　　「從現在到他們批准給你下一個身體，要多久？」Clef與他的距離已經縮短到別說是射程了，都已經到可以直接把槍口抵著他的前額的程度了。  
　　「就我所知月末處決才剛過而已呢、哈哈…。」Bright乾笑了兩聲，可見他自己也相當明白快速的死亡在這個當下並不是第一選項。  
　　「不，你別想，親愛的。」Clef一腳重重地踩在他正想往口袋裡摸的左手上，也許是猜到裡面有通知誰的緊急聯絡器吧。  
　　「呃…！」他發出吃痛的叫喊，忍不住深吸了一口氣又因為斷掉的肋骨而痛得冷汗直冒。「這樣吧、Dr. Clef，選點其他的方式讓我彌補你如何？讓我死在這裡太辛苦這裡的清潔人員了，即使能讓我回到掛墜裡一些時日，我相信用那些空檔來完成『在站點內隨意使用槍枝並造成一件D級人員浪費』的報告也不會比較愜意。」  
　　「喔？聽起來還挺不錯的提議，但是要是你再有別的打算……」Clef抓起Bright那空下來的右手，  
　　「幹！」隨便一擰就讓肩關節脫臼再也使不上力。  
　　「我想必須先警告你下一個會發出如此悅耳聲響的可能會是你的頸關節。」Clef對他的反應滿意地笑了笑。「那麼來彌補一下我下午茶時間被你打斷的娛樂吧。」

 

　　瀏海因為汗水而溼漉漉地貼著前額，當那張嘴接納性器前端的時候還在發出短促的喘息，儘管是因為疼痛而不是因為性興奮，看起來仍像是那麼一回事。  
　　強烈的雄性氣味令他忍不住皺起眉頭，在這個情況下他也只能溫順的繼續下去，反正做這種事也都不是第一次了，倒是脫臼的右手和被踩住的左手都幫不上忙比較讓他困擾，要單靠一張嘴去伺候還沒完全勃起的性器還是有些困難。  
　　「…唔、……、」含了幾下之後他還是決定至少先換個好施力一點的姿勢而鬆了口：「Alto…先把我的左手放開好嗎？」  
　　Clef的嘴角揚起弧度：「有何不可呢？」  
　　好不容易得到自由的左手此刻還來不及得到自己主人的撫慰也來不及整理好勉強掛在自己身上的實驗袍，就在掌心被吐了一口口水後握上Clef的性器根部，褪下包皮讓敏感的前端能夠更好被愛撫一番。  
　　舌尖討好的沿著性器前端溝槽的形狀討好地來回舔舐，Bright不願意去想像要是讓牙齒碰到的話會是什麼下場，他挪動起頭部小心翼翼的進出著、感受著口裡的肉塊彷彿有自己生命似的抽動、逐漸膨脹起來。  
　　「唔…咕、……」Bright調整著角度讓那根硬挺在自己臉頰頂出形狀，這種視覺效果即使是對Clef來說也是相當受用。  
　　「這副下賤的模樣挺適合你的嘛，在你幾具身體都進出過的東西味道如何？」Clef手上的霰彈槍槍管意有所指的抵在Bright的胯間，的確當Bright想到口中陽物的硬度與尺寸曾經何等猛烈的插入自己的後庭、帶給自己多少快感就覺得胯下一緊，也更加賣力的做了幾次深喉，即使此時抵著自己下體的是冰冷的槍管甚至Clef的手指還放在扳機上，這對Bright來說只是提供了額外的刺激。  
　　「嗚…、…唔、──」吸吮時發出水漬聲之間多餘的唾液不斷地溢出，儘管他再會掌握吞嚥反射的時機並壓下乾嘔的本能，這具已經負傷的軀殼在從事這樣的行為時還是痛得他眼眶泛淚。  
　　「…再吸得更緊一點。」Clef命令道，他深呼吸了幾次，同時原先空著的左手壓上Bright的後腦勺猛地挺入。  
　　「…咕嗚、…唔──！」硬挺的性器忽然逕直插入至喉嚨深處將精液釋放出來，有著漂白水般刺鼻的氣味充塞他的口腔然而喉頭被巨物哽住的情況下Bright一點聲音都發不出來，只能緊緊地扯著Clef身上那件實驗袍的衣襬，就在他以為這次會是因為口交而窒息死的時候 Clef總算放開了他。「…咯、咳咳、……咳…」  
　　缺氧的肺部本能的汲取著空氣，儘管傷口還在用疼痛彰顯其存在感也無法制止，在劇烈的嗆咳間Bright身體顫抖著以衣袖胡亂擦去臉上那些多餘的淚液、唾液和精液。  
　　「算是還挺不錯的一次，要是剛才有讓你全部吞下去的話就更好了。」Clef仍是那樣笑著，至少『生命』偶爾就是會給他來點樂趣。


End file.
